It Never Ends
by Ivory Ash
Summary: Life is a wild ride that no one can ever understand. Things from your past haunt you and things coming in the future terrify you. How do you deal with them both colliding together into your present?
1. Chapter 1

The Leather Jacket

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the characters mentioned in it. I do not make money from this work. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer

Author's Note:

Here is one of my last attempts to write a Twilight fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: I understand that some things are very triggering to people. This story very well may contain quite a few of them. I am not trying to be insensitive here but I will not post a warning beyond this one. It ruins the plot if you do. That being said, I am willing to answer in a private message whether or not your trigger is included thus far.

All chapters will be in Bella's POV unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 1:

Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes to greet another morning. As I blinked the sleepy film from my eyes I could tell it would be a day filled with the same monotonous routine that had plagued me for the past year since moving to this small little town filled with small minded people.

As I lay here contemplating if I want to force the routine on myself today or lay in bed I let my mind wonder about how I came to be here. Why I forcibly sent myself to this hell hole and why I continue to stay.

My mother, if you stretch the definition of the word as far as imaginable, was not cut out to take care of herself much less a kid. I learned very early in life how to take care of myself. I've been cooking my own food for as long as I can remember, learned around the age of 7 how to pay the bills when they came in the mail, and how life is not what everyone cracks it up to be.

My father had no clue where I was located nor did I know that he cared. I never knew about him until two years ago.

He is the chief of police in the little miniscule town that we both now reside in. My mother and him were married many, many moons ago and that's where I come from. I guess when she found out she was pregnant she started to feel the walls closing around her and took off with me when I was about 3 months old. According to him he was never able to figure out where we disappeared to. To be as scatter brained as she is I will never quite understand how she managed to evade him all these years.

Finally, two years ago he managed to track us down after seeing her in the background of some news report he was following on TV.

That's how one very sunny morning I woke up to my mother screeching her head off and some man yelling. Since this was not a really rare occurrence I hadn't thought much of it at first. I had continued to sketch on my pad and hoped they would shut the hell up soon. After it continued for a while I started to get concerned though. So I quietly put down my drawing and walked silently down the stairs to peak into the living room.

There stood my mother and some man dressed in the most hideous flannel and corduroy outfit. Seeing as neither of them noticed me I decided to listen in before making my presence known.

"She is coming with me. I think that she has been denied the chance to know me long enough." Was the first sentence I heard out of fugly dressed guy's mouth.

"Charlie, she doesn't even know you exist. There is no way she will willing go with you to that horrible town I saved her from. She's happy here with me and that is where she will stay. I do not see that you show up here demanding things you have no right to." Was the retort that my mother provided.

Well at least I now knew the man's name which was something. Judging from what little I had heard I guessed that the man was my father but wasn't sure why he was there. As far as I had ever known he didn't want me.

Listening in again I heard him telling my mother how she had stolen me away and it didn't matter how happy I was here that I would be coming with him. That we both deserved a chance to get to know each other after all this time. If I decided in the future that I was happier here I would bring me back.

Well at least he's thinking about how I feel a little bit.

At this point I figured it was about time to make my presence known to the occupants of the room. I mean they are having a conversation about me. Shouldn't I be involved?

As soon as I had entered the room completely they both went silent. My mom was looking at me with a glare that promised I wouldn't like her once we were alone again. Charlie or I guess I should call him my father looked at me as if I hung the moon which was kind of freaky considered this was my first time meeting the man.

I watched as his eyes scanned me for what I now know was the first time. I saw his eyes widen as they took in my long black hair with emerald green ends that reached my waist, my ripped jeans, and the black hoodie that covered my frame. I was the total opposite of my mother. Lastly I saw him come to a rest at my grey eyes. The ones that everyone always assumed were contacts but as I gazed back I saw the same eyes staring back.

That's the beginning of my long trip to Forks, Washington just a few weeks later. How I forced myself to leave the only home that I had ever known to get a chance to know that man that is my father.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I decide that I have to get up and get moving no matter how much I don't want to.

At least the monotony would be broken up a little considering it's the first day of my last year in hell, I mean high school.

Standing up I go to the small bathroom that I share with my dad and turn on the shower. Looking in the mirror I see the heavy black smudges under my eyes and the crimson smeared across my lips. Damn, I need to remember to take off my makeup before bed I thought to myself with an annoyed sigh. Jumping into the scalding shower I relax into the burning of the water and take time washing away the last few days.

After I'm done I step out and look into the mirror again. Staring back is someone I haven't seen in over half a decade. The me that I left behind so many years ago. Disgusted at my train of thought I quickly walk back to my room, thankful that my dad isn't home so that I didn't have to get dressed in the small bathroom.

After throwing on my normal outfit of ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and leather boots, I hurry over to my computer desk to apply my heavy makeup which consists of tons of black eyeliner and some sort of dark red lipstick.

Feeling as confident as I could with my look I headed down the stairs and out to my car. Now he is my pride and joy. I am not much of a car person but I think most people appreciate a classic. Diablo, as he his aptly nicknamed, is a 1969 Trans Am with a matte black finish. I stroke my hand lovingly across the door frame and step inside. Throwing my messengers bag in passenger seat I cut on the radio, crank it up, and head to hell.

Author's Note:

Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and look forward to posting the next one soon. Please feel free to review.

I do ask that you stick with me for the next chapter where we get more into the story but I believed some back story was in order for the beginning as to not have to keep doing flashbacks later on.

Ivory Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

 **A/N: No reviews have came in yet.**

 **Bella POV**

As we all gathered our supplies I remembered the last time I had played this game. It was with a whole other family. It hurt just to think about them. To think how they weren't coming back. How HE would never be able to hold me again.

Ugh. I should probably not be thinking about that. I have Jake. Right? Although I love Jake, I will always think about what I had. I can't even think there names anymore. They were my extended family. They were everything to me. Now they are gone. No need to bring up the past. I'm with my new family and love.

'Jake, everyone? Are ya'll ready yet. I'm getting impatient in here.'

I heard a collection of laughs then, 'You are always impatient Bells.'

'Yeah, yeah get your asses in here. Please?' I added on as an afterthought. These people were really trying to annoy me today. Or maybe it was just me.

"We'll be in there in a minute baby!' I heard Jake shout. That voice. It just dripped sex appeal. I can't help but think about all the naughty things that we could do together some day. Jake and I haven't made love yet. He knew and understood that after HIM I wasn't ready yet. It isn't that I don't want to share myself with Jake or that I don't see him like that because believe me I do. It's just that my first time was with HIM and after HIM, I've had a hard time letting people see me like that. It took forever for me to even consider dating Jake much less making love to him. I am so grateful that he understands. Sure, sometimes what people say gets to him but he's patient and is willing to wait. This is one of the reasons that I love him so much.

'Earth to Bella?' Jakes thick, husky voice brought me out of the rambling in my head. Back to the present, Bella.

'Sorry hun, I spaced for a minute. You know me.'

He let out a deep chuckle before responding, 'Yeah baby, I know whenever you think about me you get lost.' Which made the whole room laugh and me to turn a deep scarlet. That damn blush. A lot of people thought that it was cute. To me it was just annoying.

'Okay, everyone listen up. We are going to be playing team Truth or Dare. It's something new. I will split everyone up into one of the two teams. Then we will go in order asking someone from the other team Truth or Dare. It's basically regular Truth or Dare with teams instead of being by yourself. There are some perks though. You can pass your question to one person in your group once per game. The other group can also make your whole group do one dare per game. Those are the rules. Not groups. Group 1: Me, Jake, Emily, Sam, Brady, and Paul. Leah, Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, Colin, and Conner. Let's play!'

We now were sitting in two half circles. My Team vs. Leah's team. Her team would start since I picked teams.

'Jake, Truth or Dare?,' asked Leah.

'Truth.'

'Have you ever thought about Bella sexually?'

'Every damn day.' Jake answered sending a sly grin my way, making me blush. There we go back to my earlier thoughts. Everyone knows and they tease. It used to upset me but I'm used to it now.

'My turn,' Jake said, 'Seth, Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' Seth said. You could always count on this kid to pick dare.

'Hmmm, Seth, I dare you to make out with Colin for 2 minutes. Tongue and all.'

Snickers went up in the room. Everyone knew that both Seth and Colin were gay and liked each other. Except they didn't think the other did. The bad thing is that they are imprinted and they choose to ignore it. Stubborn males.

'O-o-o-okay.' Seth and Colin mumbled as their lips collided.

It kind of turned me on. Their smooth, russet mouths moving together. There pink tongues hesitantly touching and tasting. I could feel a heat rush up my body. Guys kissing guys and girls kissing girls always was a turn on for me. I am 100% straight but its still hot in my opinion.

When there time finished Seth asked, 'Leah, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth, duh.' Leah, always the confident one, answered.

'Leah, have you ever kissed a girl?'

Everyone leaned in. Most pack members and myself knew that Leah was having a hard time with her sexuality since she found out that Seth was gay. All we know is that she thinks some girls are hot.

'Yes, quite a few times actually.' She said while holding her head up indignantly. Well it wasn't really a surprise.

'Bella, have you ever been in love with someone other than Jake?'

Jake and I exchanged worried glances. He knew the answer although he didn't like it but he accepted it. We had yet to tell the pack. I was scared to and he said it was up to me. It was my old life. Even though I still thought about it from time to time I didn't want to bring it up. Too many bad memories and questions.

I sent Jake a questioning glance that said "what should I do?" He mouthed, "it's up to you baby. I'm with you either way." Again, a pang of love went through my heart. He was the best.

'Yes, I have been in love once before but he's dead now.'

A collective gasp went up. Then, all the lights went out.

 **A/N: There we go for today. Some reviews would be nice. Hint, Hint. I hope ya'll like it so far. Please review good or bad. I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow. They will get longer I promise. School is hectic lately so that's why they are so short right now. Please bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

 **A/N: Wow, Its been a hectic week. I broke up with my boyfriend so I was busy getting everything in my life straight. I hope you'll love this chapter. I've been looking forward to posting it.**

 **Reviews are loved.**

 **Bella POV**

I whimpered at the loss of light. I instantly felt Jacob walk through the crowd and gather me in his arms. I put my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck and breathed in, the scent instantly calming me. Jake was gently rubbing small circles as all the other pack member converged around me.

Ever since THEIR death I hated the dark. It brought back all the memories. All the late night shopping that I miss now or the cuddling sessions in my room with the moon light as the only light. My whimpering continued. I needed something to get me out of the memories before I became a crying mess.

I reached up and threaded my fingers through Jake's hair and tugged his mouth to mine. His warm lips attacking my quickly. I knew the whole room was staring at us but I didn't care. I was forgetting and that was the point. I felt a Jake's wet, velvety tongue sweep across my bottom lip. I greedily accepted. There is nothing better than the taste of Jacob Black. He tastes like the greatest forbidden pleasure mixed with chocolate and peanut butter. His tongue filled my mouth, exploring every part, massaging against my own. The room was filled with little, soft, love-filled moans coming from the both of us.

Sam, being the ass that he is, cleared his throat, bringing Jake and me back to the present.

I blushed a brilliant scarlet that had everyone laughing.

It wasn't that I was embarrassed. It was just my natural bodily reaction. I could sneeze and blush.

As the laughing died down the lights came on.

'Okay, I think that the game is finished. Now everyone help clean up and then let Jake and me have some fun.'

Jake gave Colin and Brady a small slap on their heads when they snickered. Damn, I didn't mean it like that. Stupid boys.

I didn't mean to sound ride if I did. It is just that I've been dealing with the whole pack for awhile and right now all I want to do is focus on Jake.

I got weird stares as people started to leave the house. I wanted to go to Jacob and bury my head in his chest but he was all the way across the room and I'd have to walk through some people. Although I love these people, I still don't like them staring at me like that. It was making me nervous.

At least, with Jake giving a little nudge, everyone had left.

I couldn't wait any longer, I went and wrapped my tiny, pale arms around my muscled, tan love. Ever though he was no where near cold I shivered a tiny bit at the contrast of his skin on mine. This only caused him to hold me tighter.

Sometimes I thought that Jake was the only thing holding me together and if he were to let go then I'd fall to pieces and be even more unfixable. Yet, I knew in my mind that this was silly. I'd hold myself together for Charlie, for my mom, for the memory of everyone.

I could feel Jake resting his chin on my head and inhaling longingly. I did the same except I wasn't even going to attempt to make my chin reach the top of his head, that would be an impossible task.

I slowly lifted my head and he brought his mouth down to mine hungrily. We slowly walked backwards, well I stumbled while Jake walked and scooted me along while making sure that I did not fall, until the back of my knees touched the cold, brown leather of the couch. Slowly, like I would break, we dropped to the couch. Jake positions somewhat between my legs and somewhat kneeling to the side still locked in this heady make out session.

His tongue tasting, exploring, massaging made me almost lose my mind. It took everything in me to remember how to kiss back.

I like his tongue but I had absolutely no idea how to use mine. Most of the time it ended up that Jake used him tongue while I occasionally would rub mine against his. Tonight, I was feeling just a little bit more adventurous. I hesitantly slid my tongue forward, meeting his and pushing it away. I could feel his confusion. I gently rubbed my hand along the back of his head, soothing his confusion, at least I hope. I gently pushed our combined tongues into his mouth. I guess he got with the program because he moved him tongue back to the appropriate spot by himself. I could feel my nerves in the back of mind but I pushed them away. Slowly I began to explore his mouth. His tongue would sometimes brush mine but all in all I think it went well. After massaging our tongues together for a while we slowly started to pull back.

Afterwards we ended up sharing little, passionate, open-mouth kisses. Jake would sometimes move his head where his was placing these kisses on my neck. His favorite part of me surprisingly.

A part of me wished that we could continue kissing all night but I knew the he had to be up kind of early for patrol in the morning.

With a sigh I stood up. I could see clearly in his eyes that he didn't want to stop but he knew why we had to. He too stood up soon after and followed me to our bedroom.

I quietly changed into one of Jacob's old t-shirts that didn't fit him anymore but was a perfect sleeping size for me, while he changed into his boxers.

Although nothing would happen you still couldn't help but see the sexiness of his body. Which was the main reason that most girls were mad at me. I apparently stole him. Psst. Whatever. They never had him.

Okay, I need to sleep.

Resting my head in the crook of his shoulder and chest I absentmindedly rubbed comforting circles in the middle of his chest, his snoring oddly comforting. Ugh, he could go to sleep anytime.

Finally closing my eyes, I had just started to drift to sleep when I heard it. Loud howls in the silence. Jake's eyes popped open.

Oh, shit. What now?

A/N: Sorry guys. Its been a rough week. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **A/N: Wow. Still only 3 reviews? Should I keep this story going? IDK.**

 **Jacob POV  
**

The sound of the packs howls woke me up. Bella was laying beside me and holding on to my waist. The perfect night ruined. Ugh, would I ever get a chance to just sleep with my love in my arms?

I quietly got up, I knew the my Bella was awake but I still didn't want to be too loud. Hurrying as fast as my long legs could take me I was out the door and into the woods. Phasing as I got to a spot where I couldn't been seen.

As soon as the phase had started I could smell it. Sickly sweet, burning. Vampires. They were on our land. Too close.

 _ **Jake, hurry. They are close now. We need to attack.**_ I heard Sam say hurriedly in his head.

Muffled voices were all in the background. It was kind of hard to understand what was going on when everyone in the pack was talking at the same time.

 _ **Everyone shut the hell up. Sam, what's going on?**_ That was probably rude on me but they were starting to give me a headache.

 **Well Jake, Collin and Embry were out on patrol when they caught the scent of vampires. From what I can smell there are 7 vampires. Something smells wrong though. They still smell sweet but there is a trace of something like flowers in the mix. I've never heard of it happening.** I could hear the worry in Sam's voice. My father had never told me of anything like that either so I was just as clueless.

 **I noticed that too Sam. Look, lets just find them, kill and burn them, then go back home.** I quickly said. There was a bad feeling in my stomach. Something felt off about everything. We should have found them by now. Unless, newborns. That's the answer.

 **Um, Sam. I am almost positive that these are newborns. They are fast and they didn't notice our smell. It still doesn't explain the smell but it's something.**

 **Jake, I think your right. Now everyone stay close.**

We quietly, or as quietly as we could, continued through the wood. Keeping our noses close to the ground. The wet grass tickling my nose in some of the thicker spots.

As we approached a rectangular clearing the sickly sweet smell got worse and worse.

Breaking through the lease hanging from the tree branches we saw them.

Loud growl erupted from the whole pack while the vampires stood there not moving.

As I took a good look I froze. It was HIM. It was THEM. How the fuck is this happening now? I just got her. HE could take her away.

There HIM and his family stood.

HIS broze-ish, red hair sticking up in all directions. He looked the same as he did in the photos that I found in Bella's closet. The only difference is that he is paler.

The leader, father, whatever stepped forward. His blond hair held down with what would look like jell.

'We mean no harm. Please don't attack. Let me explain.' He spoke calmly. I knew in my heart that they wouldn't attack but I still had to be cautious. I turned my head and asked Sam permission. After it was granted with much hesitation I phased.

'Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie. Esme, what are you doing here? You were dead according to everyone.'

All the vampires looked at me strangely. All the pack member were waiting to see what would happen.

Carlisle was the first to speak, 'How do you know who we are?'

Edward was the next to open his mouth and let words come out. He spoke venomously, 'He knows Bella. She's his girlfriend. He's seen pictures of us. He knows the story we had to tell. He thinks that I hurt Bella. Thinks that I'm capable of hurting her. Never, I love her to much.'

'Back of you fucking leech. She's not yours, she's mine. Keep her out of you damn thoughts before I rip your head off.' I was shaking heavily by then. My blood rushing around, getting ready for the change. I bunched all my muscles to keep it from happening.

While I was trying to get my shaking under control the blond one, Carlisle, and the buff one, Emmett, were trying to calm Edward down. They were trying to explain how it was here choice and that everything would be okay.

Finally after some time Carlisle spoke, 'As I said, we are not here to hurt you and wish you would treat us with the same courtesy. We are looking for Bella. Now that we know were she is and that she is safe, we will leave. We do plan on coming back but not for a few weeks. I think that Edward needs more time to get himself together after the new information just shared with us. We will see you then.'

With that they were off. Running full speed towards the opposite side of the clearing.

We all stood there until the smell of vampires was washed away with the breeze. It which point everyone changed. Everyone into a human and me back into a wolf. They knew I needed to get away and that we would talk soon.

I pushed forward, sending my huge body back toward my house and my Bella. I had to know that she would be safe and that they hadn't circled.

As I got back to the house I phased back and put my clothes on quickly. Then through the back door, up the stairs, and through my bedroom door I went. I walked slowly toward my bed and got in. Pulling the covers over Bella and myself. I pulled her gently into my chest and buried my head in her hair. I then drifted into a pitiful slumber.

 **A/N: How do you like Jake's POV? It will be continued next chapter then will change to Bella POV.**

 **Question: What should my second story be:**

 **Bella and Emmett or Bella and Sam or Bella and Paul?**

 **Answer with a review.**

 **Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Okay, it's been a little bit since I added a chapter. I had Exams and my birthday. It's been hectic.**

 **Also I am writing a Bella/Embry story so stay tuned for the 1st chapter that is coming soon.**

 **Jacob POV**

I woke up to the feel of Bella's hair tickling my nose.

It was kind of nice to wake up snuggled into her back. Although it would have been nicer if her hair wasn't making me want to sneeze.

I quickly and quietly used my hand to smooth her hair down and out of my face.

I wish Edward and his family would never have come back. I could lose my Bella. I hoped like hell that she would choose me over him but I'm not sure. The bond between your first love is very strong not to mention that they would probably still be together if his family hadn't faked their deaths.

Well, they didn't exactly fake their deaths because all in all they did die. But, they came back. They could have just faked a long vacation or a move.

I need to quit thinking about this. It will be fine. She's my imprint. We are made for each other.

With that though a tucked my chin into the spot between her shoulder and neck. I inhaled her lovely scent. I would never tire of this. I wish it would always be this easy. Just laying in bed and cuddling.

After just laying there, watching her stomach slowly rise and fall with her breaths I could feel Bella start to wake up. I lightly flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. I loved doing this. Watching her slowly open her eyes, the love shining through for me.

I dipped my head and captured her lips. I could tell that I surprised her but she quickly responded by moving her hands to the back of my head, gripping my hair tightly. She knew that I loved this. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled down. I was now laying comfortably on her with my hips between her thighs.

I let my tongue slowly trace her bottom lip. She granted entrance to me almost instantly. I loved her taste. She still tasted like strawberries in the morning. I swirled my tongue around hers, gently massaging it. I knew she liked it because she let out one on the sexiest moans that I've ever heard.

I slowly moved my hands from resting at her hips to just under her breasts. I pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes. Silently asking permission. She looked thoughtful for a minute then slowly nodded. With her permission, I slowly cupped her breasts. Her nipples turned into hard peaks beneath move rough hands. I explored them for a while through her clothes.

Usually this is where we stop but when I looked back into her eyes I could tell she wanted to continue. I moved my hands down to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and tugged up lightly. She arched her back and I was able to get it halfway up. Then I used my arm to lift the top of her back up. I removed the shirt fully and was rewarded with the perfect look of my woman, flushed with arousal, and in nothing but a small, silky, sapphire thong.

I quickly recaptured her lips and our tongues wrestled for dominance. I let her win this time. Slowly, I moved my lips from hers kissing down her jaw to just above the swell of her breasts. I gently kissed down the curve toward the perky peak in the middle.

Just as I was about to use my tongue to tease her peak, a loud, obnoxious. intrusive knock sounded at the door.

I very carefully pulled away and could tell the my Bella was very disappointed that we could not continue. I had the same feeling. Quickly capturing her lips in mine I gave her a steamy kissed and whispered that we'll continue later in her ear.

I then got up an put on a pair of khaki shorts accompanied by a striped polo. Walking down the hall way I muttered about how I was going to kill whoever was interrupting my time with Bella.

Jerking the door open I saw that face that I didn't think I would ever see again. Though now I felt no love. Just familiarity. Lauren and beside her was a little boy who looked to be about 3 with dark hair like me and my nose. Looking farther down, towards the driveway I noticed a guy who looked like he lived in his car and several small Superman suitcases.

'Lauren, what are you doing here?'

'No hi or I love you, Jake?'

'No, now answer my question or leave.' I heard my Bella walking down the hall and stand behind me. I knew the Lauren could not see her and for that I was glad. I didn't want Lauren to call my Bella names and especially not in front of a kid.

'Well this is your son, Matthew, and I need you to take him. Kirk doesn't like kids and since we're getting married soon I need someone to take him. I know that you'll take good care of him so here.'

I heard Bella walk into the living room knowing that I needed some privacy.

'Lauren, why am I just finding out that I have a son. You knew that I loved you and that I would have stayed with you. I lost the chance to see the birth of my child and him growing up till now.'

'I didn't tell you because I don't love you anymore and I had Kirk. Plus, I got a free place to live while I was pregnant. My parents let me back in.'

'Well if you ever want to see my son again you can forget it. I don't want you in his life once he gets to know me.'

'Oh trust me Jake, I don't want him back.'

With that she dropped the young boy's hand and pushed him in my direction. Then she walked over to who I assumed was Kirk, got in the car, and drove away.

I dropped down to my knees in front of the boy, my son, and took both his hands in mine. While looking him in the eyes I told him who I was.

'Matthew, I'm your daddy. I promise that I won't hurt you and I'll protect you.'

'I know daddy. Mommy used to show me your picture and tell me how good of a daddy you'd be to me. She never wanted me.'

'I'm sorry that you had to deal with that son but I promise you that if I'd have known about you that I would have been in your life. I will always want you. Now lets come in the house and you can meet Bella.'

I walked down the driveway quickly and grabbed his suitcases and carried them in with us.

I hoped Bella would take this news okay.

 **A/N: Wow, some drama. Not much but it's there.**

 **Reviews are greatly needed if you want this story to continue.**

 **I'm going out of town so expect the next chapter the week after next.**


End file.
